


Ten Minute Nap

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Mr krupp knows about Captain U, No shipping, Post canon, george and harold are tired from being heros LET THEM REST, just family relationships, mr krupp adopts two pranksters against his own will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: George and Harold seem like they can handle anything the super-villain world could throw at them, but what about when they go back to school the next day? Fifth graders need some rest.





	Ten Minute Nap

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys and Mr. Krupp being like "ugh you kids are so annoying i can't believe i'm going to offer you some homemade cookies whatever i didn't want them anyway be quiet" as if he hasn't adopted them

 

            “And what is the answer to number four, George?” Ms. Zurry asked, turning from the board of math problems and facing the class.

            She was answered by silence, and a waving hand from Melvin.

            “ _George_?” She repeated, louder, walking towards George’s desk.

            One of the other fifth graders tried to kick George’s desk to grab his attention, but a half-second glare from Ms. Zurry stopped her.

            As she stood in front of George and Harold’s desks, she learned the cause of their strange silence: they were sleeping!

            “Ahem!” She said, using her worksheet in her hand to smack their sleeping heads one after another.

            They both jumped up, their eyes wide and shocked.

            “True!”

            “False!”

            After shouting their wake-up-answers, they blinked and looked up to see Ms. Zurry standing angrily over them.

            “Uh…” They both mumbled, looking nervously to each other.

            “Principal’s office!” Ms. Zurry shouted, pointing to the door.

            “Yes ma’am…” They answered quietly, slowly crawling from their desks to the long hallway walk to the office.

            “Man,” Harold complained, “We totally have an excuse this time…”

            “Saving the world doesn’t give doctor’s notes,” George shrugged, sadly.

            “At least we don’t have to listen to math lectures,” Harold sighed, trying to stay optimistic before their impending doom.

            They both felt the air thickening as they got closer and closer to the principal’s office. Even though since Mr. Krupp learned of the existence of Captain Underpants, he had started to become a better principal and better person. He even started to tolerate the events of the Captain and being around George and Harold.

            They walked in to the secretary’s office, trying to look innocent- a look that didn’t suit them.

            She sighed, rubbing her tempels, them pointed to Mr. Krupp’s door.

            “Go in, boys.” She said, going back to her computer.

            They took a nervous look to each other, then Harold opens the door and they slowly walk in and take their spots on their reserved chairs.

            It takes Principal Krupp all of one second to figure out why they were paying him a visit.

            “What did you boys do _this time_?!” He growled, teeth already grinding and fists clenching.

            They gulped, scared, and George shakingly handed Mr. Krupp a note that Ms. Zurry gave them on the way out.

            Mr. Krupp read it quickly, then slammed his hand on the desk.

            “ _Sleeping?!_ You aren’t here to go visit Dreamland! It’s bad enough when you two misbehave when you’re awake, but now you don’t even have enough respect to do that?!”

            Normally, George and Harold would come up with some excuse on the top of their heads, or try to sneak their way out of the problem, or distract Mr. Krupp with another problem, or who knows what! But they were both so exhausted from last nights ‘save the world’ adventures, they had no energy to even say ‘it wasn’t me’!

            All they did was shrug, and Harold tried to hold back an upcoming yawn, and George wiped his eyes.

            “Are you two even listening to me?!” Krupp yelled, snapping the two out of their trance, finally looking up to him properly.

            That’s when Krupp noticed the too-large-for-fifth-grader bags under their eyes, the red lines in their eyes, and their expressions of pure exhaustion.

            Krupp leaned back slightly, taking a moment. He sighed angrily, then sat down on his large chair, rubbing his forehead.

            “Tell me, you two troublemakers, just what were you doing last night to make you so tired now?”

            They glanced at each other, somewhat surprised at the sudden change in Mr. Krupp’s behavior.

            “W-Well,” Harold started, this time unable to hold back his yawn, “Y’see, there was this guy with a giant robot, and then they started to turn into a whole bunch’a robots, and we had to find _all of them_ before we could fight the first one…”

            “And then he had these giant laser arm things,” George continued, “And Harold and I had to distract him so Captain could get behind the robot to reach his control panel thing… I think we got home last night at, like…”

            “ _Today_.” Harold sighed, leaning back in his chair.

            Krupp nodded slowly. Even though it was Captain Underpants who did all the fighting last night, they did in fact share bodies, and Krupp noticed how exhausted he was, too, this morning. Thankfully, his body had superpowers half of the time, so he didn’t feel much more tired than he normally would. But these kids didn’t have superpowers…

            Mr. Krupp groaned loudly, rubbing his temples and grumbling something under his breath.

            “Listen, you two,” He said, pointing to them angrily, “I don’t want you making a habit of this, okay. I don’t want to hear about you two sleeping in class again, do you hear me?”

            “Yes, Mr. Krupp.” They nodded, hoping this meant they would get off easy this time. They had no idea what was about to come next.

            “Stay there.” Mr. Krupp ordered, pressing his finger to the phone to reach his secretary.

            “Don’t let anyone in my office for the next ten minutes, I’m about to teach these boys a proper lesson.”

            “Yes sir,” A muffled voice came through the speaker.

            George and Harold gulped, once again scared of the worst. What was Mr. Krupp planning this time?!

            Taking his finger off the phone, he sighed yet again, looking back and forth between the two boys.

            “I’m only doing this because I want a break, too, okay. I don’t want to hear about this ever leaving my office, or so help me, you boys will be in detention for as long as you live.”

            “Huh?” They asked, both confused out of their minds.

            “Take a nap.”

            “HUH?” They asked again, only more shocked.

            “You have ten minutes,” Mr. Krupp snapped, “Or would you rather go back to class now?”

            They blinked in silence, then looked to each other to make sure they weren’t just dreaming this. After confirming that they were, in fact, in reality, they faced Mr. Krupp again, with tears welling up in their little eyes.

            “Thank you, Mr. Krupp!” They cheered, clapping their hands together.

            “Hey, hey,” Mr. Krupp shushed quickly, glancing to the door, “Not so loud! Don’t think I won’t send you back early! Now go on, I said you have ten minutes!”

            They nodded, making a ‘zipppp’ motion over their lips to promise their silence.

            They looked at each other again, smiles finally growing on their faces, and they resituated their chairs to get comfortable. Within five seconds, they were sound asleep in Mr. Krupp’s office. George’s head was leaning against Harold’s shoulder, and Harold started to slowly slide down his chair.

            Mr. Krupp rolled his eyes at their childish looks.

            After the ten minutes ended, he would act like this never happened, and never will happen again. But the boys would remember.

            Mr. Krupp thought to himself as he glanced back up to their two sleeping faces. They may be loud, annoying, troublemakers, reckless, and foolish; but they were good kids.

            “Ugh, since when were you two ‘good kids’…” He whispered to himself in disgust. Although, one could take the ‘disgust’ as ‘care’, if you listened carefully…

**Author's Note:**

> #LetThemRest2k17


End file.
